


Phantom Traveler- Part 1

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When the hunt for John still runs cold, a guy who you’ve helped before calls you, asking for your help. Dean has to face his worst fear in order to save everyone else. Can he do it?





	Phantom Traveler- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is part one of season 1 episode 4.

The hardest part of hunting was the fact that you couldn’t save everyone. People die and sometimes, there is nothing you could do. Like Roy, for example. That Wendigo really snatched him up. There was nothing you could do to save him. Or Jake, Lucas’ grandfather. There was nothing you could do to save him.

No matter what the hunt was, there were always going to be causalities and you had to be okay with that.

Except, you weren’t.

You didn’t get nightmares often but when you did, they were always about the people you couldn’t save. That caused you to sleep less and less. Like now, for example. Sam was already up and out, getting you and Dean coffee. But you, on the other hand, was watching Dean sleep.

Yes, one might call that being a creep but Dean looked so peaceful. It was dark in the motel room but you could still see the dance of freckles on his face, well, half of a face. He was lying on his stomach which meant it gave you full access to his thighs and ass.

The covers managed to fly off him during the night and he was only wearing his boxers. It fit him so snug, you wondered what the front of him looked like. Oh, well, the ass will do just fine for now. You will tell Dean how you feel some other time but for right now, you were content with just staring at him.

Your head snapped to the door when you heard a key jungle in the lock. You knew Sam was out but you were on full alert. The way the motel was, it had a screen in front of the door so if you were behind it and someone came in, all you could see was a shadow and a large frame entered the room.

You hoped that this was Sam and that he wasn’t making too much noise to wake Dean up. Dean was a light sleeper, thanks to being a Hunter. It sharpened your senses and gave you a superhero feeling. Sam walked around the corner of the screen, coffee in hand.

“You’re just going to stare at him all morning?” You rolled your eye and grabbed the coffee for you.

“It’s not my fault your brother is gorgeous.” You sipped, moaning at how good it tasted.

“So why don’t you just tell him?”

“No way, I can’t risk what we have. I’ve known you guys since I was 5 and I’ve seen how he just goes through women like they’re pieces of gum. When they lose their taste, you get a new one. I can’t be that girl to him. He means too much to me; you mean too much to me.” You took another sip, looking at Dean. He groaned when he heard you talking and sat up a little, still not fully awake.

“Morning, sunshine,” Sam said with a chuckle.

“What time is it?” He grumbled. He was so cute in the mornings with his rustled-up hair and deep morning voice.

“About 5:45,” Sam replied.

“In the morning?” Dean sighed.

‘Yeah.”

“Where does the day go?” Dean sat up, grabbing the coffee that Sam got for him. “Morning sweetheart.” You blushed and waved at him, coffee cup at your lips.

“Did you get any sleep last night?” Dean asked his brother. Sam did look a little tired and you wondered the same thing.

“Yeah, I grabbed a couple of hours.”

“Liar,” Dean said immediately after. “Because I was up at 3 and you were watching a George Foreman infomercial.”

“Hey, what can I say? It’s riveting TV.” You giggled at this and Dean looked at you.

“I’m glad you find this funny,” He turned back to his brother. “When is the last time you got a good night’s sleep?”

“I don’t know, a little while, I guess. It’s not a big deal.” Sam waved him off. Of course, it was a big deal because Sam’s health was really important as a Hunter and as a human being.

“Yeah, it is.” Dean sipped his coffee.

“Look, I appreciate your concern,” Sam started to say.

“Oh, I’m not concerned about you. It’s your job to keep my ass alive, so I need you sharp.”

“Yeah, Sam, it’s not healthy keeping in all those feelings.” You sighed. Sam only shrugged and you bit your lip in thought.

“Seriously, are you still having nightmares about Jess?”

“Yeah. But it’s not just her, it’s everything. I just forgot you know? This job, man, it gets to you.” Sam took a long swig of his coffee, not ready to talk about this just yet.

“You can’t let it; you can’t bring it home like that.”

“So, what? All this, it never keeps you up at night?” Sam wondered. Dean shook his head and drank his coffee. “Never? You’re never afraid?” He looked at you but back at his brother.

“No, not really.” Dean shrugged. Sam scoffed and reached under Dean’s pillow, only to reveal a hunting knife.

“That’s not fear,” Dean snatched the knife back. “It’s precaution.”

“Yeah, Sam. At first, I used to nightmares for weeks at a time before I could get a good night’s sleep but once you let it in, and face that this is reality, you kind of expect it.” You explained to the younger brother.

“All right, whatever. I’m too tired to argue.” Sam chuckled. Dean’s phone rang and he looked at it as if it was going to answer itself. Dean looked at his brother before looking at you. He was acting as if he’s never heard a phone ring before.

“Dean answer it, it isn’t going to answer itself.”

“Hello?” Dean answered the phone after the fourth ring. You heard someone talking on the other line but could only make out a ‘Jerry’ and ‘your dad’. Dean’s face went from confusion to relief. He pulled the phone back and put it on speaker phone.

“Oh right, yeah. Up in Kittanning, Pennsylvania, the poltergeist thing. It’s not back, is it?” He replied to the person.

“No, no, thank god, no. But it’s something else, and… uh, I think it could be a lot worse.” A man said from the other line.

“What is it?” He looked at you and you bit your lip. You recognize the hunt. Dean had invited you to go on a hunt with his dad and take care of a mean poltergeist. Jerry Panos or Panaosi, something like that.

“Can we talk in person?” Jerry asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Dean said, hanging up.

“Who was that?” Sam asked.

“Jerry Panowski. Dad, Y/N and I helped him with a hunt in Pennsylvania. It was nasty but Dad said that if he ever needed help, call and now he is. We need to go, this sounded serious.” Dean set his coffee down and he got up, going to the bathroom to take a shower. You and Sam were already dressed, thanks to waking up early.

“When are you going to let me ride shotgun?” you grinned and looked at Sam.

“When I’m not in the car,” Sam smirked. In no time at all, you were heading down the road to Pennsylvania to help Jerry finish another case. You were glad that you and the boys were hunting together again.

It made you feel more at home than if Sam was away at Stanford again. You didn’t know if he would ever go back there again but you didn’t want to take your chances. Right now, all you could do is take it one day at a time.

You arrived at the airport faster than you thought you would. Dean was always the worst and best driver of them all. Worst by not being cautious and speeding everywhere but the best because once you’ve ridden in a car with the man, he was like no other. You guess it was the ‘you had to be there’ moment.

“Thanks for making the trip so quick,” Jerry smiled when he saw you three. He started walking, leading you to wherever he was taking you. “I ought to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean, Y/N and your dad really helped me out.”

“Yeah, he told me. It was a poltergeist?” Sam wondered, following Jerry.

“Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something, if it wasn’t for you guys, I probably wouldn’t be alive. Your dad said you were off at college. Is that right?”

“Yeah, I was. I’m taking some time off.” Sam said hesitantly. No one needed to know what really happened.

“Well, he was real proud of you; I could tell. He talked about you all the time.” Jerry smiled.

“He did?” You looked at Sam when he made eye contact with you and you nodded.

“Yeah, you bet he did. Oh, hey, you know I tried to get a hold of him, but I couldn’t. How’s he doing, anyway?” Jerry wondered. You bit your lip and answered for Dean who had a hard time answering.

“He’s wrapped up in a case right now. You know how he can get.” You chuckled nervously, looking at Dean.

“Well, we’re missing the old man, but we get Sam. Even trade, huh?” You smiled and walked past probably a dozen airplanes. You watched as people worked on their engines or filled them up with gas.

“No, not by a long shot,” Sam argued.

“I got something I want you guys to hear.” You frowned a bit and followed Jerry into his office. You closed the door after you since you were the last one in and watched as Jerry went around to his desk where a CD recorder machine was. Sam and Dean took seats by his desk but you stood by the door, waiting and listening.

“I listened to this and, well, it sounded like it was up your alley,” Jerry said, putting in a CD into the machine. “Normally I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight 2485. It was one of ours.” He pressed play.

_Mayday! Mayday! Repeat! This is United Britania 2485—immediate instruction help! United Britanis 2485, I copy your message—May be experiencing some mechanical failure…_

There is a loud whooshing/growling sound and the tape ended. You frowned, wondering where that noise was familiar. It wasn’t human, you knew that for sure.

“It took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south. Now, they’re saying mechanical failure; cabin depressurized somehow. There were over a hundred people on board; only seven got out alive and the pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert and a good friend of mine. Chuck is, uh… well, he’s pretty broken up about it, like it was his fault.” Jerry sighed.

“You don’t think it was?” Sam asked.

“No, I don’t.”

“Jerry, we’re going to need passenger manifests, um, and a list of survivors.” Sam counted off his fingers.

“Alright.” Jerry shrugged.

“Any way we can take a look at the wreckage?” Dean asked.

“The other stuff is no problem. But the wreckage… fellas, the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I’ve got that kind of clearance.”

“That’s not a problem.” You spoke up, smirking slightly. You had ways to get in and out without anyone noticing. Fake it till you make it.

“Yeah, I appreciate your help.” Dean got up, Sam following him.

“Yeah, let me know if there is anything that I can do for you.” Jerry walked to the door of his office and opened it for you, letting you walk out first. You knew just where to go for this sort of problem. You and Dean had a lot of fake badges but you would need something a little more convincing if you wanted to look at the wreckage.

That is why you were inside a place called  _Copy Jack_ , making badges for you, Sam and Dean. You thought it was time that Sam got his own badge instead of using one that didn’t even have the correct picture on it.

You were in there pretty long but you had to make sure this was right because if you were caught, that was game over for you. You finally held up 3 shiny new badges and smiled to yourself, feeling proud of your work. You paid for using the machines and walked back out to the car.

“You’ve been in there forever,” Sam complained.

“Can’t rush perfection.” You grinned, holding up the three badges. You handed one to Dean and one to Sam, each with their own picture and name. Of course, it had to be a different name. You couldn’t go a parade the name Winchester when you were dealing with monsters or the law.

“Homeland Security?” Sam looked at the one made for him. “That’s pretty illegal, even for us.”

“No, that’s illegal for you. Dean and I, on the other hand, have had it way worse. But that was when John made our badges for us.” You smiled and got inside the car, looking between the boys.

“Alright, so what do you got?” Dean asked Sam.

“Well, there’s definitely EVP on the cockpit voice recorder,” Sam said, taking out his laptop. “Listen.” He pressed play and you listened intently.

 _NO SURVIVORS!_  It sounded like an old woman that had a scratchy voice.

“No survivors? What’s that supposed to mean? There were seven survivors.” Dean said.

“You got me.” Sam shrugged.

“So what are you thinking? A haunted flight?” Dean wondered. If there were seven survivors, and the recording is saying no survivors, maybe there was something to it that you didn’t know.

“There’s a long history of spirits and death omens on planes and ships, like phantom travelers,” Sam explained. “Maybe we got a similar deal here.”

“Alright, sweetheart, survivors, which one do you want to talk to first?” Dean looked back at you.

“Third on the list, Max Jaffey.” You looked at the list in your hand.

“Why him?” Dean asked, staring the car. He wasn’t going to argue with you because if you said his name, then he would be questioned first but he was curious.

“Well, for one, he’s from around here. And two, if anyone saw anything weird, he did.” You stated.

“What makes you say that?” Sam asked.

“Well, I spoke to his mother while I was inside Copy Jack and she told me where to find him. It’ll make sense once we get there. Take this road and follow it all the way through until you reach Bakersfield and make a right. You’ll know when you see it.” Dean nodded at your instructions and took off, following exactly what you said.

“Oh yeah, you weren’t kidding.” Sam muttered when he saw a sign that said, ‘RIVERFRONT PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL’.

“Told you.” You smirked to yourself and got out when Dean parked, walking up to the gate. With one flash of your badge, the men opened it, letting you and the Winchesters through to the main building.


End file.
